Vongola's Moon:Ikebukuro
by Yorukifon
Summary: Tsuna's Moon Guardian is on vacation. But not in just any place, Ikebukuro. She enrolled at the high school as a he for fun. How are the events in Ikebukuro going to happen now, with the involvement of a Vongola? HibarixOC HibariOC;Side-story is out!
1. Chapter 1

"Nnghh…fuwaaa~h," Rukia yawned, stretching out her arms and legs as far as she could. She was currently in a hotel, having finally gotten a vacation.

As Tsuna's Moon Guardian, she was pretty busy with paperwork and such, having the duty to assist Tsuna with things like that. However, she was very lazy. After the whole Varia battle and traveling to the future, and also defeating Byakuran business, there wasn't very much that the Vongola _couldn't_ do. Even with one guardian gone (Hibari is an exception, seeing that he isn't really ever there anyway until the time calls for it), the Guardians could fare well by themselves.

And that's why, knowing Rukia's lazy-ness, the Vongola Decimo decided to send his Moon Guardian off on vacation.

"Man, I love you Tsuna," Rukia mumbled to herself, pleased at the thought of not having to do that _dreaded_ paperwork for a month, at the least. "This town doesn't seem to be that bad…"

Ah yes, the town. The town's name was Ikebukuro, and was well-known for its weird occurrences. Tsuna had told Rukia (with the help of Reborn) that she had to enroll at the high school there in order to not raise any suspicions. She didn't really like school, but she had to admit that it was probably better than doing numerous stacks of paperwork.

You can probably tell… Paperwork was Rukia's worst enemy ever to exist.

Right now, Rukia was preparing herself to get a tour at the high school after her enrollment. She pulled on her usual wear, which was a plain white dress shirt with a Disciplinary Committee coat on top and black dress pants. However, unlike the other coats which had red inside, Rukia's did not. Instead, it had a black-and-white checkered collar. As she exited the hotel, she covered her head of cobalt, unruly hair with a hat.

The hat was an ebony color, and was also somewhat what was called a Newsboy hat.

As Rukia walked towards Ikebukuro High School {1} (which she despised since she was used to riding her motorbike to school), teenage girls stopped to point and whisper at her. With how Rukia preferred a short hairstyle compared to a long hairstyle and how she dressed, she looked very much like a boy. That's what she guessed people were chattering on about.

Rukia had an aura of confidence as she finally entered the high school, although in reality, she had a slight slouch because of her becoming tired. Most people wouldn't get tired just from walking to their school, but Rukia was different. She was too lazy to walk to Namimori Chuu back at home, and so became accustomed to riding a motorbike to school instead. With that, whenever P.E. came, Rukia hated it and became tired too easily during the activities.

Vongola's Moon arrived at the school's main office, releasing a long sigh. Now she had to fill out papers for her enrollment, which counted as paperwork. She could swear that if she ever ruled the world, she would obliterate paperwork's existence out of the universe.

Staring at "NAME: _______________________", Rukia had a devious grin as she sloppily wrote, "Nakano Ruki" instead of "Nakano Rukia" as she should've. Soon after that, she checked off "male" next to "GENDER". Completing the rest of the papers truthfully, she turned them in to a blushing secretary. Shyly, the _female_ secretary informed "Ruki" that a fellow student named Sonohara Anri would arrive soon to be "his" tour guide.

In what was only 5 minutes, although it seemed like almost an hour, "Sonohara Anri" came into the office. She was a bespectacled, shy, timid girl. In Ruki's opinion, she seemed like the type that was vulnerable and got picked on by bullies.

"A-Ano," Anri stuttered, "Please follow me, Nakano-san." She began to lead the way with nervous, hastened steps. Ruki easily caught up to her, however, with big strides. His strides shortened as Anri started to walk at a moderate pace.

As they walked around the whole school, Anri pointed out the major and essential locations that you would need to know around school. Ruki continuously nodded in understanding, not sure if he should talk since it may affect Anri.

"Also, there are many clubs at our school. It isn't mandatory to join a club, but the teachers recommend it," Anri added in her soft, quiet voice. For some reason, she seemed to be comfortable around Ruki. It was probably because he understood her quiet character.

"Tha—'' Ruki started, speaking out loud to Anri for the first time.

"SONOHARA-CHAAA~N {2}!!!" a loud and hyper voice sang. Ruki backed up as Anri was pounced on by a boy with dyed blond hair. He had latched his arms around Anri's neck, holding her head in what seemed to be a very tight grip. Anri appeared to be uneasy, and yet, seemed to be comfortable with the boy at the same time.

"KIDA! Don't do that to Sonohara-san!" a very normal-looking boy followed this "Kida's" trail with a much calmer pace than the former's. "Eh? Who are you?" He blinked at Ruki with confusion in his eyes.

Ruki blinked back at the boy for three long seconds. The boy seemed to realize something before he waved frantic arms around.

"Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude or anything! It's just that I've never seen you around before… My name is Mikado Ryuugamine," Mikado bowed in apology.

"It's okay… I'm Nakano Ruki," Ruki tried getting Mikado up from his 90-degree bow.

"Hmm…I know everyone in this town, but I don't recognize your name…" "Kida" murmured as Ruki twitched just the tiniest bit. "So you must be new! I'm THE great Masaomi Kida!" He suddenly flashed a wink and finger-gun at Ruki. "Pleasure, I'm sure!"

"Whatever."

At Ruki's blunt reply, Kida clutched Mikado's collar, pulling him closer. "MIKADO! What did I do wrong? This is the first time someone shot me down with just one word!!!" Kida, distraught, had anime tears rolling down his face like a waterfall.

"Eh? But Kida-kun, I thought that just yesterday, some girls rejected you with a slap and not even a look," Mikado was bewildered at Kida's actions, although he was used to them. Mikado backed away as Kida's hand was suddenly pushed towards his face. Kida's other hand was partially covering his face with despair.

"Mikado…What are you talking about? Those girls absolutely did not reject me." Kida plastered on a defiant look. "In fact, they were flattered, thank you very much!"

D. E. N. I. A. L.

Ruki and Anri stood silently on the sidelines. They watched what was a normal part of Anri's life. As for Ruki, he just thought it was plain weird. I mean, they were right smack in the middle of a school hallway, at each other's necks. Okay, well maybe it wasn't that weird. But what they were arguing about definitely was.

Ruki turned to Anri with a sigh. "So…how much longer will this take?"

"…I'm not sure, it varies every time." Well…wasn't that an interesting answer.

****

**Yeahhh~, so I actually did go ahead with making a Durarara!!xKatekyo Hitman REBORN! Crossover. Wow. Well, you should definitely expect slow updates… The only moderate updates will be during breaks (like Spring Break right now)… and after that, the only other break is summer. ._.**

**Tell me what you think~… Oh yeah, before I forget! **

**{1}- I dunno if this is what the high school is actually called… I don't remember if they even mentioned the name… **

**{2}- Again, I don't remember. This time, I don't remember if Kida called her Sonohara-chan or Anri-chan. I think it's the former, however.**

**-Ruki (Yorukifon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Namimori (During Ruki's First Day in Ikebukuro)~**

Tsuna was exhausted. Today at school, these new transfer students arrived. There were 6, though he soon learned that there was another. In his opinion, most of them had weird names. Not that he would ever say that out loud, of course.

The weirdest of all of them definitely had to be the one that Gokudera assumed was an U.M.A. (Unidentified Mysterious Animal). Apparently, her name was Shitt P.

Tsuna shivered at his imagination's work. Just a brief glimpse, trying to imagine what would happen if Lussuria from the Varia met said transfer student. Such thoughts resulted in Tsuna paling, and trembling with fear. If he heard news of the Varia coming to Japan again, he would absolutely try his best to distract Lussuria in order to avoid his contact with Shitt P. Kami knows what would happen if the two came to know each other. **{1}**

Startled, Tsuna glanced up as the school bell rang. It was break time. Immediately, students rushed out of the classroom as fast as they could, chattering with their friends. Unlike them, however, Tsuna took his time.

The classroom door slid open suddenly, causing the lingering students to flinch. Their fear grew as they turned to look at the arrival.

Hibari Kyoya, with his Disciplinary Committee coat and armband, stood there silently (with a powerful aura).

His eyes narrowed in a piercing glare, "Sawada Tsunayoshi." He moved his blue-grey orbs towards the shaking boy. Hibari's eyes flitted around the others, Tsuna's classmates. "Leave," he ordered them.

Out they went, scrambling to do so. However, Gokudera had to be pulled outside by Yamamoto. The silver-haired boy struggled to get out of the Namimori boy idol's grip, unwilling to leave "his" Jyuudaime's side.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san! Why are you h-here?" Tsuna stuttered, bewildered as to why Hibari would come to his classroom in order to speak with him.

"Nakano." Hibari plainly stated.

"Eh?" Tsuna was confused by the sudden mention of the Disciplinary Committee's well-known tomboy. (Although most of the female students preferred to think that she was truly a boy.)

"Where is she?" The head prefect hissed. He was not in a good mood after finding out that his member was gone. She was the one who was in charge of doing the Committee's paperwork. (Don't you feel sympathy towards the poor person?)

"HII! A-Ano, s-she, I mean, I-I-I sent her on a vacation!" Tsuna's arms were placed in front of his face as a futile attempt to block any possible attacks.

"Hn~? Is that so? Where?" Hibari's eyes narrowed in on the miserable brown, spiky haired boy.

"I-Ikebukuro."

"I see," Hibari smirked before going ahead to leave. As he slid the door open, a certain devoted octopus hurried into the room. He was soon followed by the Vongola Rain Guardian, who was laughing merrily.

"JYUUDAIME! IS IT TRUE THAT YOU SENT NAKANO TO IKEBUKURO?!?! WHY WASN'T I SENT?!" Vongola's Storm Guardian took hold of his boss' shoulders and shook them.

"G-Go-Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna managed to slur out through the shaking.

"A-Ah," Gokudera stopped abruptly, "Not that I want to leave your side or anything, Jyuudaime! It's just…" Gokudera's eyes twinkled and sparkled. "Ikebukuro has tons of weird and abnormal things happening on a daily basis! There's a rumor that there is a headless rider!" He rambled on, excited by this kind of talk.

"HII!!!" Tsuna's eyes were round and wide. "HEADLESS?!"

"Haha~, that sure is interesting," Yamamoto laughed openly, rubbing the back of his head.

Gokudera turned to glare at him. "Shut up, baseball idiot!" He cleared his throat and then returned to his original position, facing Tsuna. "Anyway Jyuudaime, there's also this online gang apparently called the 'Dollars'. Of course, there's no way that this gang could possibly compare to the Vongola Family, the best mafia family ever to exist." Gokudera pushed his glasses (which magically appeared out of nowhere) up his nose as to adjust them.

"I-Is that so? Ahaha…haha," Tsuna laughed nervously. He continued to listen to his Storm Guardian's research with a gradually growing sweatdrop.

"Waa~, now I want to go there. Rukia sure is lucky," Yamamoto, with his usual sheepish grin, scratched his head.

"Shut up, you," Gokudera growled, "There's no way _you_ could possibly handle living in Ikebukuro. And neither can Nakano." The silver octopus huffed as he crossed his arms.

"I-I'm sure Rukia-san can handle it," Tsuna attempted to pacify Gokudera.

"Of course, if Jyuudaime says so!" Gokudera's greenish-gray eyes twinkled.

"I'm sure Rukia wouldn't get that freaked out. She always has that bored expression on her face," Yamamoto let out one of his usual carefree laughs.

"I don't see how you would know that…" Gokudera grumbled, turning his face away from Yamamoto's.

"Rukia and I are friends! Of course I would know," Yamamoto cheerfully grinned. He suddenly put on a thoughtful expression, "Well, at least I think we are!"

"Idiot, how can you not know if you're friends?" Gokudera was disgruntled at Yamamoto's constant "stupidity".

**~Reception Room~**

"Hn," Hibari smirked, "That herbivore better not think she's getting away from this paperwork." He resumed placing stacks of papers into boxes until he was finally finished. "Vice-president #2," Hibari called.

"Hai, Kyo-san?" Kusakabe appeared out of nowhere, suddenly kneeling in front of Hibari.

"Get this package to the post office and have them send it to that hotel in Ikebukuro. Say that it's for Nakano. Oh, and make sure it's a quick delivery." Hibari waved his hand as to dismiss his second vice-president.

"H-Hai!" Kusakabe glanced upwards at the ridiculously sized package, which honestly only contained papers.

**-NEXT DAY-**

Rukia rubbed her left eye, still half asleep. It was the weekend, meaning that she didn't have school, which meant that she didn't have to wake up so early. So why was it that she stood, awake, at 7 in the morning? Probably because of the loud, obnoxious knocking at her hotel room's door.

Rukia opened the door, managing a lethargic grumble. Her gray eyes widened suddenly at the sight of a package that was taller than her. She pushed it inside (not with much effort needed) and cut it open almost immediately.

Her wide eyes only widened more as she stared at the stacks and stacks of paperwork. Rukia picked up a sealed letter, eyebrow beginning to twitch.

As she read its contents, her irritation grew and grew.

'_Nakano-_

_You better not have thought that you were escaping the Disciplinary Committee's paperwork just because that Sawada Tsunayoshi allowed you to go on vacation. Finish all of these in 3 days; if you take longer, I'll bite you to death._

_Hibari Kyoya_

_Disciplinary Committee President'_

_'You...have to be kidding me,'_ Rukia thought,_ 'I really thought I was going to get out of this!'_ Exaggerated tears ran down Rukia's face. _'How does he think I'll be able to complete all of this work in just 3 days too?! That evil, evil carnivore...'_

****

**{1}- I got the idea from someone's drawing (it was more like a comic thing) of KHR!'s new transfer students on DeviantArt. So I don't really own that… :/ **

**Btw, if you're wondering why I have Hibari always calling Tsuna by his full name now instead of herbivore, well… I think that after all that Byakuran business over with, he wouldn't believe that Tsuna's so weak anymore, so yeah.**

**This was mostly about what was happening in KHR! while Rukia was in Ikebukuro meeting Anri, Mikado, and Kida and all that. ^^;; **

**Hope you liked it~! **

**-Ruki**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!!! SUDDENLY TURNS INTO CRACK IN THE MIDDLE!!!**

Rukia stared blankly at the towering stacks of her worst possible enemy. She only had three days...to finish all of this?! Today was still the weekend, but the next two days were school days. And school days meant less time to work on the Disciplinary Committee's papers. Rukia pointed her deadly glare at her armband that was scarlet with gold lettering. The lettering read, "Disciplinary Committee's Vice President #1".

'_I know I should probably do as much as I can today_,' Rukia thought, '_but I don't want to!!!_'

For every single sheet of paper, she would have to read over what it says and sign it if she felt that it was fit for her and Hibari's approval. However, you see, the writing on the papers was very detailed and complicated. On ALL of the papers.

With a miserable sigh, she set herself to work, not really having any choice. Unless she wanted to be bitten to death, of course.

***13 hours later***

Rukia groaned, "I need food," crawling over to her fridge with fatigue. Somehow, she had managed to finish almost all of her paperwork. The moon guardian flung open the door of the fridge with difficulty. Inside the refrigerator sat numerous kinds of desserts and sweets. The desperate, starving girl lifted a plate with strawberry cheesecake off and out of the fridge.

"Omnomnomnom," was the only sound that could be heard from Room 173 of Ikebukuro Hotel for 10 long minutes.

Looking out at the darkening sky outside, Rukia blinked.

"Maybe I should join a chatroom," Rukia mumbled to herself, bringing out her platinum laptop. "Hm...what should I put as my username...? If I put Ruki, people will easily recognize me. Rai sounds fine..."

– _Rai has signed on._

_Rai: Hello~._

_Tanaka Tarou: Ah, hello. Nice to meet you._

_Rai: You too._

_Kanra: HI~!!! Are you new?_

_Rai: Ah...yes._

_Setton: Nice to meet you._

_Kanra: Mou~! Why is everyone being so formal?_

_Rai: -shrug- Isn't that proper?_

_Tanaka Tarou: That's right, Kanra-san._

_Kanra: Anyway, have you heard of the headless rider, Rai-san?_

_Rai: ?_

_Setton: You haven't?_

_Rai: No..._

_Tanaka Tarou: Don't worry. I didn't know about it either when I moved here._

_Kanra: He/She/It comes out at night, riding a motorbike. They wear a helmet too, so people don't know if they're really headless or not. Scary, scary~!_

_Tanaka Tarou: I think they are._

_Setton: Me, too._

_Rai: Ah... that's interesting._

_Tanaka Tarou: Eh?_

_Tanaka Tarou: Most people would have a different reaction, like being frightened._

_Setton: That's right!_

_Rai: Well...I've seen a couple of weird things too back where I come from._

_Kanra: REALLY~?! Like what, what? _

_Rai: Hitman baby._

_Tanaka Tarou/Setton/Kanra: EHHHHH~?! _lll°Д°/

_Setton: Are you serious?_

_Kanra: Waaa~! That's not cute at all, that's scary._

_Tanaka Tarou: Does such a thing really exist?_

_Rai: ...Yeah._

_Setton/Tanaka Tarou: Wow~..._

_Rai: He's dangerous. If you ever see a baby dressed in mafiaso clothing and his pet chameleon, run away._

_Kanra: Ewww~ I don't like chameleons._

_Setton: I haven't...really seen one before._

_Tanaka Tarou: Me neither..._

_Rai: There's a guy that has dynamites at my old school too._

_Tanaka Tarou: DYNAMITES?!?! _°Δ° 

_Rai: I don't know WHERE he keeps them, but he has a whole load on 'im._

_Setton: He sounds dangerous..._

_Rai: Actually, it's pretty fun to make fun of him._—ω—

_Kanra: Ehhhh~? You really do make fun of such a scary person? _

_Rai: ...Pretty much, yeah._

_Setton: Ah! Excuse me, I have to go now._

– _Setton has signed off._

_Kanra: Aw...they left._

_Rai: Sorry, I have to go too._

_Tanaka Tarou: Me, too. School's tomorrow._

– _Rai has signed off._

– _Tanaka Tarou has signed off._

_Kanra: Mouuu~! Everyone left except for me. -sigh- Oh well~._

– _Kanra has signed off._

Rukia shut her laptop closed with a tired sigh._'They were all nice, although Kanra was a bit weird...It's kind of suspicious.'_

"Well! Time to go to bed!" Rukia exclaimed before flopping onto her bed covered with midnight blue sheets.

**-Next Day-**

Rukia slumped in her desk in exhaustion. She hadn't payed attention to the teacher at all, but now it was free period.

"N-Nakano-san, are you okay?" Mikado questioned. He walked over to Rukia's desk, followed by Anri and Kida. They were slightly taken aback at Rukia's appearance.

"Oi, oi...what's up with those horrendous eye bags? That's not attractive at all, you know," Kida got up close to Rukia's face, examining it.

"Did...Did you not get much sleep last night, Nakano-san?" Anri inquired in her soft voice.

"I'm fine," Rukia droned in a lifeless voice.

"You're not!" Mikado protested. "What were you doing that prevented you from sleeping?"

"I did paperwork which took 13 hours, forcing me to stay up. And then I went online to chat, too," Rukia muttered. "I'm starting to think it wasn't really a good idea..."

"Of course not!" Kida stroke a _very_ noticeable, ridiculous pose. "Not only women need beauty sleep, you know!"

Mikado ignored Kida, "Paperwork? What would you need to do paperwork for?"Anri silently nodded in agreement.

Kida stared in shock at the three who continued their conversation, ignoring all of his inputs, astonished.

"OI!!!" Kida waved his arms frantically, attempting to grab their attention. "I'm here, too! OI!!!" He tried to squeeze into the triangle that the three students unknowingly formed. "Let me in the conversation, too!"

"Er..." As hilarious as it was, Rukia pointed at Kida in order to draw Mikado and Anri's attention to him.

"It's okay, don't pay attention to him. He'll get over it," Mikado stated nonchalantly.

Kida's jaw dropped, aghast.

"MIKADO, NO! HOW COULD YOU?!!? HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL?!!" Kida sobbed just as one would after watching a tearful drama. "HOW?!" Kida raised his arms to the sky, seemingly looking to the gods for an answer. "I-I'LL KILL MYSELF! YEAH, THAT'S IT!!!" Kida took a knife out of nowhere, slowly lowering it to his neck.

"Y-You don't think he's actually going to do it, do you?" Anri whispered fearfully.

"I-I CAN'T DO IT!!!" Tears rushed down Kida's face like a huge waterfall. He dropped the knife onto the ground.

Rukia, Anri, and Mikado sweatdropped.

"NAKANO! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Kida pointed an offending finger at Rukia.

"...Yu-Gi-Oh?"

Kida stood still in a pondering pose, contemplating over it. "Sure, why not?" He took a random deck out of his pocket.

***3 minutes later***

"NOOOO!!! MY KURIBOH!" Kida bawled, his knees implanted to the ground.

"...I should really catch up with my Yu-Gi-Oh! reading,"Mikado murmured.

****

**...I have no idea why I suddenly decided to turn this chapter into crack. I am SO sorry. =___= The next chapter won't have crack though....I think.**

**-Ruki~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure that you're okay, Nakano-san?" Mikado asked in a worried tone, lowering down to Rukia's level. She sat at her desk, chin on the wooden surface.

"I...hate homework," Rukia grumbled. Mikado sweatdropped.

"Everyone does, Nakano-san. Well...except for Kirifune-san," Mikado turned to glance at said, "Kirifune-san". He had ebony hair that stood straight upwards and wore geeky glasses. The glasses had thick, black frames. Kirifune was the perfect example of the class nerd.

"I'm just not used to having to go to class at my school," Rukia puffed air into her cheeks, the sign of a pout.

Kida popped out of nowhere, "Don't tell me..." he gasped. "Ruki, you're a delinquent?!" Kida assumed, pointing his finger at Rukia.

"In a way, yeah," Rukia shrugged it off as if it wasn't a big matter.

"B-But you don't seem like a delinquent," Anri said in a whispery tone.

Rukia and Mikado jumped, startled at Anri's sudden appearance.

***In Namimori***

"Kusakabe," the Disciplinary Committee Head called.

"Yes, president?" A young man with a...unique hairstyle responded immediately to the former's call.

"Go check if Nakano finished her paperwork or not. She probably slacked off and I don't want to hear any of her pathetic whining," Hibari commanded, making a powerful gesture that told Kusakabe that he was to leave at that moment.

"HAI! {1}" Kusakabe bowed at a 90-degree angle, displaying his great respect towards the tonfa wielder. He turned around and left the Reception Room, closing the door with a click.

Hibari leaned his right cheek against the palm of his hand. "Hn...I'll probably have to bite Nakano to death when she gets back from her 'vacation'." He yawned, "There isn't any use for me to leave Namimori to go to that dirty city Ikebukuro."

***1 hour later, back in Ikebukuro***

"This should be it..." Kusakabe muttered, looking up at Room 173 of Ikebukuro Hotel. "School is still going though," Kusakabe looked at his ancient pocket watch. After pondering for a minute, he shrugged and went inside the room. (You're probably thinking about how the staff should be doing something about how he's technically breaking in and all that, right? Well, it turns out that Hibari is well-known outside of Namimori as well.)

Inside of the hotel room, Kusakabe gaped at the sight of tons of stacks of paperwork, although he had already seen it before. However, part of his surprise probably had to do with the fact that they were all filled out. Looking to the side of that area, he noticed a small, round, glass table. On the surface of it were very few sheets of paper. Kusakabe sighed in sympathy, seeing that they were blank. He couldn't lie to Hibari about Rukia finishing ALL of her paperwork; he would have to report to Hibari about this sad news.

"What is it?" Hibari's voice was clearly heard through the phone's connection.

"A-Ah, Kyo-san. It seems that Ruki-san finished all but a few of her papers," Kusakabe stated in a business-like tone.

"Hn, so she actually did most of it?" Hibari cut in sharply.

"Y-Yes," Kusakabe answered, wondering if Rukia would actually be let off that easily.

"...Go to her school and find her. Then give her a message with these exact words, 'Come back to Namimori soon so I can bite you to death for your slacking.'" Hibari demanded, with a powerful and intimidating tone. Kusakabe sweatdropped. Maybe not...

"Y-Yes, Kyo-san!" Kusakabe exclaimed before the call was ended on the other side of the connection. He stared at his phone's screen with bewilderment before shaking his head and shutting it closed.

"Time to go to Ikebukuro High," the Disciplinary Committee's 2nd vice-president mumbled to himself. He flipped open his pocket watch, "It seems that lunch hour should be starting soon..."

***At Ikebukuro High***

"Ding~, ding~, ding~," the school bell rang, signaling that it was time for lunch.

"Oi, Ruki," Kida poked the seemingly lifeless Rukia in the arm. "...You there?"

"Yeah," a muffled voice escaped from the...admittedly, miserable being. "I just have a bad feeling," Rukia looked up with a blank expression.

"What kind of bad feeling?" Mikado questioned with a look of concern.

"Like..." Rukia started, "Someone I don't want to come is going to come." She finished with a deadpan tone.

"RUKI-SAN!"

Everyone in the room jumped, stunned for a moment by the loud, booming voice. The sound of the door being slid open roughly was heard.

"Oh god," Rukia slammed her own face against her desk.

"N-Nakano-san, do you know him?" Anri inquired, glancing at the new arrival. He had a hairstyle that was quite similar to an Elvis hairstyle. Also, he wore a coat that was somewhat similar to Rukia's, although the inside was red, and there was no checkers on it. The fact that an armband ("Disciplinary Committee's Vice-president #2") was pinned to the sleeve just like Rukia's was only strengthened their assumption of him knowing Rukia.

"What is it?" Rukia finally sat up straight, sighing.

Kusakabe hastily bowed to Rukia before starting, "Er, Kyo-san wanted me to send you this message in person. 'Come back to Namimori soon so I can bite you to death for your slacking.'"

Rukia twitched before nervously laughing. "Ahaha~, w-what slacking? I haven't slacked at all!" She finished with an awkward giggle.

The trio of Anri, Mikado, and Kida merely watched the conversation, with interest.

"Ruki-san," Kusakabe said exasperatedly, "Please don't try to lie! Kyo-san told me to go to your hotel room, and I even checked. You still had a few blank papers..." He drifted off.

"B-But, those were only a FEW!" Rukia emphasized 'few'.

Kusakabe sighed, not exactly liking his job at the moment, "If you want to complain or protest, do so to Kyo-san! I'm just a messenger." He pulled out his cobalt, sleek phone, already pressing the speed dial to call Hibari.

"W-WAIT! NO, I--" Rukia desperately attempted to stop him, but it was too late.

"What is it?" Hibari's voice clearly cut off Rukia's protests, silencing her. Meanwhile, Anri, Kida, and Mikado flinched from the powerfulness of the voice that they didn't know that was coming from the phone.

Rukia gulped, the sound seeming to echo throughout the room. "E-Er , heee~y, Kyoya! F-Fine day, isn't it? Ehehe...he."

"Cut out that useless babbling and state your business," Hibari snapped.

"H-HAI!" Rukia's voice demonstrated its ability to heighten in pitch. She did her best to muster all of her courage before saying, "Y-You know, it was only a few papers that weren't finished! You can't punish me when I finished almost all of them! I mean, I'm going to school, too, so--"

"Hn~? It seems you're growing some guts," Hibari's voice seemed to _smirk _through the phone. "However, it isn't like you do much at school, _right_?"

Rukia's body stiffened as she realized that fact.

"Well," Hibari's voice filled with pride stated, "I guess I can let you go."

Rukia and Kusakabe were rigid with shock. Shaking her head left to right as she snapped out of it, Rukia cleared her throat, "U-Um, are you serious?"

"Don't expect me to say it again."

With that powerful statement, Rukia experienced the feeling of fear and relief enveloping her at the same time.

"Since you've...grown, in a sense, I decided to make an exception this one time," Hibari continued from his previous statement.

"Th-Thank you very much!" Rukia bowed, even though Hibari was not there in person.

"Hn." A beep signaled the end of the call.

With a shaky sigh, Rukia sat back down with trembling legs. "Kusakabe..."

"Y-Yes?"

Rukia stabbed him with a frightening glare, "Don't you ever do that again."

"O-Of course!"

****

**{1}- I tried not to use Romaji, and put "YES!" at first. But...it just didn't seem right. **

**Anyway, what do you think? I'm surprised at myself, I expected to be updating this story very slowly, but I'm somewhat updating it moderately. Not very much DRRR!! here, but I'm not complaining. ^^ *is proud of the Hibari-ness that was inserted in this chapter* I'd like to say that I kept him very much in character, right? 8D**

**--Ruki**


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: I phail. I didn't remember what the school was called, so I just called it "Ikebukuro High". But actually, it's "Raira Academy". Gawd, I'm such a fail. XD **

"Who was that?"

"He looked like a delinquent!"

"Are you in a gang, Ruki-san?!"

"Even if Ruki-sama is in a gang, I'll love him forever~. "

"Me too~!"

"Don't tell me you're the leader."

Rukia slowly backed away, feeling intimidated by the bombardment of questions/comments. She expected that something like this would happen after her conversation with Kusakabe, but not to _this_ extent.

"I...guess you can say it's a gang?" Rukia questioned in an unsure tone.

"EHHH~?! Ruki-sama's in a gang? How cool~!" A bubbly fangirl gushed. Her gaggle of friends immediately surrounded her, whispering worriedly.

"Aren't you afraid at all that he's in a gang?"

"Only bad people could join gangs."

"That's right!"

The girl only huffed before crossing her arms over her chest. "Haven't you seen those shows? The main guy is the leader of a gang and then the main girl eventually falls in love with him!" She dreamily sighed, placing her hands on her flushed cheeks, "Forbidden love~! "

"Life just isn't like those dramas that you watch regularly on television, you know," a seemingly more mature girl sighed.

"Well, it's nice to imagine, isn't it?!" The fangirl, now upset, snapped.

"Hey," the more mature girl turned to Rukia, "Are you the leader or what of your 'gang'?"

Scratching the back of her head with a sheepish look, Rukia declared, "Vice-leader." At first, you would think that she was just saying it nonchalantly. However, when you listened closely, you could tell that there was a hint of pride in her declaration.

"EHHH~?"

"Hey, Nakano, ignore any hits that might be placed on me, alright?"

"S-Sure?" Rukia sweatdropped, amazed at how the students of Raira Academy could so easily assume things.

"Amazing! I didn't expect you to be the vice-leader, Ruki!" Kida exclaimed. He discreetly leaned closer to Rukia to whisper in her ear, "That guy on the phone just now was your leader huh?"

"Y-Yeah."

"He sure sounded powerful," Mikado inputted his opinion.

"H-How strong is he?" Anri inquired, curious about Rukia's "boss".

Rukia slightly paled, which was more than enough to ensure people that her leader was indeed as powerful as he sounded when he was talking on the phone.

"Well, just now... that guy had an armband with the words, "Vice-president #2", right? Yours says, "Vice-president #1"..." Mikado tried to lead into the subject without being too straight-forward.

"That's right! What's that about?" Kida interrupted, incapable of seeing Mikado slide his hand down his face.

"Ah! That!" Rukia perked up, a bit cheered up at the beginning of a subject that she did not mind. "It's just how it says! We're both vice-presidents, but I'm on a higher level, being #1." The Vongola's moon puffed her chest as a sign of being filled with pride. "And to think! I'm the only g--" Rukia instantly clapped her hand against her mouth to prevent any more words escaping. _I can't believe I almost __gave it out!_ Rukia thought, embarrassed at herself.

"The only...what?" Mikado furrowed his eyebrows, confused. He wondered why Rukia had so abruptly stopped her talking. Was she hiding something and almost gave it away?

"Er, the only gay person in the gang!**{1}**" Rukia laughed nervously, promptly beating herself to the death in her mind for such a reckless answer. She stared at the horrified/shocked/close-to-fainting faces of her classmates with a sweatdrop. "Er...just kidding?"

Immediately, sighs of relief resounded throughout the classroom.

"That didn't even make sense..." Kida muttered to himself, squinting his eyes at Rukia. He wondered if he really was kidding or not about being gay.

"EVEN IF RUKI-SAMA'S GAY, I'LL STILL LOVE HIM~! "

Cue wide eyes being directed at the fangirl's outburst.

"Man, I would love to see (although it'd be disturbing) the day Nakano comes out of the closet," a male classmate of Rukia mumbled towards his buddies. However, even though the guy did mumble his comment quietly to his friends, Rukia was still able to hear it.

"H-HEY! I said I was kidding, you know!" Rukia protested with disbelief that the students at this school could assume so many things without concrete evidence. Now that she thought about it, Namimori was a bit similar in this situation. I mean, just from Gokudera bowing to Tsuna saying, "Good morning, Juudaime!", people assumed that Tsuna was a yakuza leader. They seemed to fully believe in that rumor, too.

The class continued to discuss about their new found rumor (although they believed for it to be a fact), ignoring Rukia's exclamations of denial. Although, denying would mean that she was refusing to accept something that _was_ true, so it would be best to use a different word. Protest would probably be a better word to use in this situation.

"AGH, screw this!" Rukia slammed her hands against her desk as she stood up straight, turning to leave the room. Mikado, Kida, and Anri followed, not exactly wanting to stay in the room that was currently filled with gossip and chatter.

As soon as Rukia took a SINGLE step out of Raira Academy's campus, a shiver went down her spine. It wasn't because it was cold or anything like that either. It was more like the kind of shiver that you got when you had a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"This day has got to be the worst day of my life..." Rukia's voice went high as it was heard in a whiny tone.

A black parka-coated blur zoomed by quickly right in front of her eyes. Before she could even ponder about what the hell it was, a sudden booming voice cut in.

"IIIIIII~ZAAAAAAAA~YAAAAAAAAAA!!!" A blond bartender with (some pretty cool-looking) glasses came into view. His bow tie was loose, Rukia noticed, as he lifted a vending machine off the ground with his bare hands.

"Now, now, Shizzy-chan," a voice that Rukia guessed belonged to the parka-coated blur from just a few seconds ago attempted to calm down the enraged man. "We can't have this while some innocent high school students are watching, can we?" 'Izaya' tilted his head towards the said high school students, sneaking a glance at them.

Rukia looked back at him, unintentionally connecting her eyes with Izaya's. She subtly flinched at the sight of sharp, maroon eyes that somehow reminded her of Hibari's eyes. Rukia looked away, trying to erase those eyes from her memory to the best of her ability.

'Shizzy-chan' gritted his teeth in anger, "Izayaaaaa!" He launched the vending machine in his hands towards Izaya, displaying absolutely no care or concern about Rukia and company at the sidelines. Then Rukia did something so irrational, something that Hibari would have definitely bitten her to death for.

Yes, that's right. She got in the way of Izaya and Shizuo's fight. **What an idiot.**

Anri, Kida, and Mikado could only stare with gaping mouths at the ridiculously reckless action that Rukia took, their eyes following along as Rukia was sent flying back from taking the hit for Izaya. And of course, as usual, Izaya fled away during the distraction. ...Right?

_Wrong._

Disregarding his usual routine, Izaya stayed as Rukia took a hit for him and Shizuo released most of his fury. Perhaps it was because he believed that Rukia was an interesting human? After all, she did interfere with his and Shizuo's fight, something that no person with common sense would have done. It wouldn't be very surprising. Orihara Izaya _loved_ humans, after all.

He observed silently, with an absent grin on his face, as the boy's friends frantically tried to wake him up. Shizuo had left, probably to beat himself up over how he had let someone interfere his fight with Izaya _and_ hurt them in the process. It was no doubt that once he heard news of what happened, Tanaka Tom (the guy that's always with Shizuo) would try to force Shizuo to apologize to the poor guy.

"Nn...ngh," Rukia rubbed the top of her head as she sat up straight, "What happened?"

Maroon eyes widened at the sight of the boy (whom he remembered to be named Nakano Ruki) waking up like nothing had happened besides a small headache. They soon narrowed, however. _Yes..._ Orihara Izaya thought, _This boy is a very interesting human indeed. He's so interesting that I want to make him... _

_**Break.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**{1}- I mean no offense towards people who are gay. **

**Wow, this was the longest chapter ever so far. What do you think? There wasn't exactly that much Shizuo in here, although Rukia did get to meet him. ...Sort of. Do you think that I did the part with Izaya's view well enough? **

**And yes, even Izaya does not know that Rukia is actually a girl. BTW! Do you think I should make an omake with the 1st Vongola Generation? *is currently ing them***

**--Ruki**


	6. BDay Special!

**Today's Hibari's birthday~! So here's a special ;P You...you couldn't have _seriously _expected it to be as long as the regular chapters...right?**

On a rare, quiet, and somewhat peaceful day, Rukia sat in front of her round, glass table in the hotel. Of course, she was in the middle of filling out the mountains of paperwork that were regularly assigned by her boss, the devil himself.

That silence was abruptly broken however, when the phone rang. Rukia groaned, knowing that there was no possible way that a full day of her life could go by without any noise. She reluctantly picked up the phone from its place near her.

"Hello?" The Vongola family's Moon Guardian mumbled incoherently into the phone.

"Ruki-san! Don't you remember what today is?!" Kusakabe's voice was heard loud and clear throughout the vacant room.

"Uh...Cinco de Mayo?" Rukia racked her brain, trying to find out what was so important about today.

Rukia could've sworn that she heard a slap to the forehead on the other side of the connection.

"NO! It's Kyo-san's birthday, don't you remember?" Kusakabe reminded, frustration evident.

"Uh...n- OH SH*T IT IS!!!" Rukia was suddenly blown with a special event that was on her mental calendar.

"Yes, and you know how Kyo-san likes to get gifts from everyone in the committee when it's his birthday," Kusakabe attempted to get Rukia to recall that weird fact that was categorized under "Hibari's likes". (*tonfa'ed*)

"...Crap. Well, he couldn't have seriously expected something from me while I'm here in Ikebukuro having vacation time!" Rukia attempted to reassure and appeal to Kusakabe.

"...This is Kyo-san that we are talking about."

"...Damn, you're right," Rukia muttered, "I'm so screwed~!!!" She whined, covering her head with her hands.

The dial tone of the phone signaled that Kusakabe was leaving Rukia on her own to find a way to solve this predicament.

"B*tch, where's my birthday gift?" Hibari suddenly appeared in front of Rukia.

"HO~LY SH--" Rukia stumbled and fell backwards to the ground along with her chair.

Hibari's eyes narrowed significantly. "I asked you a question."

"I-It's in the Hibird Express, sir!" Rukia could not believe the _retarded _nonsense she was sputtering at the moment.

"Is that so~?" Hibari's current smirk darkened, "Are you implying that you're making Hibird do unnecessary labor?"

"N-No sir!" Rukia gulped, obviously frightened to her death.

"Hmph," Hibari's smirk slightly lightened, not as dark and evil as earlier, "I'll be waiting for my gift." With that, he suddenly began to fade before nothing was left except for plain air.

"Wha-?!" Rukia glanced around, bewildered. "Oh my god, I'm going delusional..." She moaned, burying her face into her hands once again.

"Kufufu~"

Rukia blinked slowly, a blank expression on her face. "Wait, don't tell me...oh god! Why didn't I figure it out sooner?!" Rukia's head met her desk with a (not so) nice greeting.

The Vongola's infamous Mist Guardian, Rokudo Mukuro slowly materialized right in front of Rukia's eyes.

"Oya oya, Rukia-chan~," Mukuro sinisterly smiled, "You couldn't have really believed that the skylark would have really said _that_ word no matter how uncivilized he is, could you?"

"Uh, it's not like you're very much civilized either," Rukia muttered under her breath, defending her boss and childhood friend. Even if he may sometimes be really rude or brash towards her, Hibari was still an important figure in Rukia's life.

"What was that?" Mukuro's smile seemed to radiate a sinister aura of its own, aside from Mukuro's primary deceiving aura.

"N-Nothing."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Happy b-day Hibari~!!! Haha lolz. ;P Credits and thanks to Mirr0 on Quizilla for the "B*tch, where's my birthday gift?" and "It's on the Hibird Express" lines. XDDDD**

**And I managed to fit some Mukuro in too~!!! Haha yay~. I'm not sure if I got him in character though. ._. Oh wellz.**

**Oh yeah! And btw, uh...if Japanese students don't learn about Cinco de Mayo, then just pretend that they do learn about international holidays and stuff! XD **

**--Ruki**


	7. Primo Special

**HERE IT IS~! The omake that my reviewers agreed that I should write. YUP, the omake with the Vongola Primo Generation! 8D Oh btw, since this is an omake, Nakano is back in Namimori! :3 I would've added some Italian phrases if I could (cuz we all know that that's what makes them appear even cooler), but I have no knowledge of Italian except for the VERY obvious.**

"REBORN~!" The usual whining was heard from the Sawada household.

Inside, Sawada Tsunayoshi was gently rubbing his newly acquired bump on the head. One of his amber brown eyes squinted from the pain.

"Don't be such a wimp, Dame-Tsuna! Especially after beating Byakuran," Reborn scolded with a serious look (well, as serious as a look could be on a 5-year old's face).

"I know, I know!" Tsuna insisted. "I just don't get why you suddenly woke me up with one of your kicks!"

"Point your Vongola ring over there," Reborn ordered, pointing over to an empty space with his gun. He blatantly ignored Tsuna's need for an explanation.

"EH?! Why?" Tsuna exclaimed before questioning. He was silenced, however, when he heard the familiar cock of a lime green gun that he knew all too well.

"Don't question me!" Reborn moved his gun to a position that he knew would aim for his student's head. The sun arcobaleno wouldn't actually shoot his student with an actual, regular bullet, though. Either way, his threat worked.

"But--!" Tsuna protested before being cut off by Reborn shooting at him, purposely missing his head.

"You're going to summon the Vongola Primo Guardians," Reborn's pistol transformed back into Leon, who scampered up along Reborn's arm before settling onto his shoulder. "Oh, and I invited everyone to come here so they could see them again. Well, Rukia hasn't seen them before."

"Is that it?!" Tsuna burst with frustration before a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Wait...last time when we saw the Primo Guardians, there wasn't a Moon Guardian..."

"That's right." Reborn hopped off from Tsuna's bed onto his head. "There wasn't anything in the Vongola's library files, so I'm curious." Tsuna gulped, not exactly liking the idea of a curious Reborn. "So hurry up and summon them already!" Just as he had hopped onto Tsuna's head before, he hopped off of it so that he could kick the back of his student's head.

"JUUDAIME!!!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"OI, SAWADA!!! WHERE ARE YOU TO THE EXTREME?!"

"B-Boss..."

The clamber of voices was heard from downstairs. However, Tsuna still wasn't sure if Rukia or Hibari were there since he didn't hear them. So, he stepped down the wooden stairs to see for himself.

"E-Everyone?" Tsuna stuttered, seeing everyone he had heard earlier and also Rukia and Hibari leaning against a wall.

"Yo," Rukia pushed herself off of the wall before lazily raising her hand in greeting.

"Hn," Hibari grunted from besides her. He turned his head away from the others, appearing to be disinterested.

"Hmph. Just hurry up and summon the Vongola Primo already!" Reborn muttered, his impatience obvious.

"A-Ah, okay, okay, already!" Tsuna finally obeyed Reborn's orders, but not without a mutter under his breath. "Geez." The Vongola Decimo boss pointed his Vongola ring towards an empty space in the room. He guessed that Uni had done something the previous time so that he could summon the Primo whenever he wanted without his knowing, because once again, he did not need to do anything as his ring glowed the familiar orange flame color.

Sky flames erupted in the very same, vacant spot that Tsuna had pointed his ring towards. They soon died, however, to reveal the Vongola Primo, there in his all-forever shining glory. Once again, he was posed standing with his right X-Glove-clad hand over his chest. While the others were not taken aback at all, Rukia was. After all, she had never seen the first Vongola boss ever before in her life. Not even in a mere picture!

So you could imagine her shock when she found out that the first Vongola boss looked identical to Tsuna, save for the fact that he was older and had blond hair. Oh, and not to mention, his eyes were the same color as Tsuna's eyes when he was in Hyper Dying Will Mode. Only, it seemed that he had those colored eyes constantly, but who knows? Maybe if he did not have his flames activated at the moment (which seemed to be constant because he was already dead, or some other reason), then his eyes would have been a sky blue color. Or more of an azure blue, maybe? All these thoughts were running through Rukia's mind at the moment as she gaped at Giotto.

Giotto's serious look molded into a kinder one as he gently smiled at Tsuna, knowing that it was him who had summoned him. Honestly, who else could it have been, since no one else really had the same connection that Tsuna and he had?

Giotto's amber eyes flickered among the Guardians who were gathered in the living room of Tsuna's house. They halted, though, as they settled on the sight of Rukia. He had found every one of them familiar except for her. This _very_ boyish person that he could tell was a girl, luckily, with his Hyper Intuition.

With a golden raised eyebrow, Giotto questioned Tsuna, "And who is this?"

Giotto's new-found deep and suave voice only had Rukia gaping more. Well, to be honest, you can't really blame her. Us readers (and writer) who have that either outer, or inner, fangirl all understand her feelings since Giotto was a pure and genuine gentleman.

"Oh, that's Nakano Rukia. She's our Moon Guardian," Tsuna surprisingly explained in a calm voice. Perhaps it was the appearance of his ancestor (whom he already had met before) that enabled him to act calm.

Giotto's eyes widened slightly before returning to their usual look. "Is that so..." He hummed. "It's nice to see that the Vongola Moon Ring finally chose someone as its wielder." Giotto smiled (yes, yes, I know. *cue fangirls fainting*) in Rukia's direction. Discreetly, Hibari glared back at the gentlemanly mafia boss.

"E-Er..." Rukia scratched the back of her head sheepishly, "What exactly do you mean by the ring choosing its own wielder?" She spoke the question that had appeared in all of the Guardians' minds.

"Just as I said," Giotto's smile widened, causing his eyes to close, "The ring chooses who it thinks is best suitable for it. If someone wears the ring and they were not chosen, then they would be blinded by the ring's stunning light," Giotto continued in a slightly sadder voice. "Unfortunately, throughout the generations, greedy and snotty people believed themselves worthy of the ring, and were disabled for the rest of their lives. Although they honestly did deserve it, it is still a sad thing."

"I see..."

"So that's why..."

Tsuna and Rukia mumbled together at the same time.

At that, Giotto chuckled in amusement. His golden amber eyes stared at Rukia, "I can sense that you're curious about the other Primo Guardians, am I right?"

Rukia spluttered, startled that he could tell. "W-Well, uh, ...yeah." She laughed nervously in front of the figure who held lots of authority.

Giotto chuckled once again before saying, "That is understandable. You have never seen them before, no?" Without listening for an answer, he continued, "I will call for them right now, although I cannot guarantee that they will show up."

Just only a few seconds after he finished his sentence, rain and storm flames appeared in the empty space around Giotto. Sun flames appeared as well, shortly after the rain and storm flames had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***blank face* Imagine Giotto talking with a whole bunch of slang. Got it? Well, now you see why I had a laughter fit inside of my head in the middle of writing this. :]**

**Dude. This is an omake, but omake are usually short. And this is like, longer than any of the regular chapters. And d00dz, it isn't even the end yet! This will have a second (and shorter, thank god) part following. The reason why I'm not posting it all in one is cuz I won't be able to think of what to have happen until the next few days, and I wanna post this NAO. TODAY. Not because of you readers though, psh who cares about you guys? **

**Just kidding~. I love you all~ . **

**--RUKI**


	8. Primo Special Part 2

"Ah, G., Asari," Giotto greeted as two figures were seen as soon as the storm and rain flames died out. "Knuckle, too," He added as he noticed the sun flames.

Rukia stared blankly at the new arrivals. The 1st Storm Guardian had the same hairstyle and look as Gokudera! Well, he had red (pink) hair instead and a tattoo that covered up nearly half of his face. G. also wore a red tie with his beige dress shirt, and had black pants.

Asari, the 1st Rain Guardian, had the same face structure as Yamamoto, but a lighter skin tone. Also, he wore garbs that were similar to what an old traditional priest would wear. His calming aura reminded Rukia a lot of Yamamoto.

Knuckle, the 1st Sun Guardian seemed to be a calmer and black-haired version of Ryohei. _MUCH calmer_, Rukia noted as she watched Ryohei excitingly talk with his predecessor. He also wore clothing that was what a priest would wear, but his was not like a Japanese priest's.

Giotto glanced down at Rukia's awed expression, chuckling. "They resemble your fellow guardians very closely, do they not?"

Rukia dumbly nodded, inwardly blushing from Giotto speaking to her. It seemed that he was especially interested in her because she was the very first Moon Guardian to exist. G. and Asari also displayed their interest as they walked over to where Rukia stood.

"Oi, who is she?" G. questioned his friend, who was also his boss.

"She is the Decimo's Moon Guardian," Giotto answered, expecting amusing reactions.

G.'s eyes slightly widened in shock, "You mean she—it--?"

"That is pretty impressive," Asari pleasantly smiled, allowing a chuckle to escape his lips.

"But how?" G. demanded.

Rukia shrugged, finally out of her stupor. "Don't ask me; I didn't even know I was the very first Moon Guardian." She snorted, looking away from the Gokudera look-a-like with her arms crossed.

Gokudera, in the background, twitched, recognizing this behavior immediately. Rukia always acted like that, but she especially did towards Gokudera and Lambo.

"Now, now, don't fight," Asari attempted to appease the two. He placed one hand on G.'s twitching shoulder and one on Rukia's head. (Cue a Gokudera twitch since he knew what was coming next.)

"Hmph," Rukia grunted, swatting Asari's hand off of her head. "My head prefers to not be touched, thank you very much," she muttered.

G. seemed to analyze Rukia's personallity before concluding, "She seems like a mix of Alaude and Demon Spade."

In the instant that their names were mentioned, cloud and mist flames emerged.

Rukia could do nothing except gape when she saw a blonde and azure-eyed Hibari wearing a black trench coat. He was even as emotionless as Hibari! Or even more, actually.

Her observation was cut off, however, as Hibari darted past her to take a swipe at his blonde "clone". Alaude jumped backwards to avoid his attack, landing lightly. A "Tch" was heard from Hibari's mouth. Almost immediately, Alaude was forced to dodge another swing of Hibari's tonfas.

"H-Hibari-san! Please don't fight!" Tsuna frantically made an "X" with his arms.

Hibari ceased momentarily. "Why should I?" He sneered.

"B-Because--" Hibari only ignored Tsuna as he took a step towards Alaude.

Rukia sighed, "Kyoya." Hibari froze as his first name was mentioned.

"What?" Hibari hissed, shooting an icy glare in Rukia's direction.

"I'll treat you to as many hamburgers you want if you don't cause any trouble for Tsuna," Rukia skillfully bribed the carnivore.

"Hn," Hibari eventually relented, "Fine." He lowered his arms before concealing his weapons in the sleeves of his coat.

The other guardians gawked at the scene, their jaws dropped onto the ground.

"A-Amazing..." Tsuna breathed.

"Hamburgers?" Yamamoto inquired before laughing, "That's interesting. Hibari likes hamburgers?"

"Yup," Rukia grinned, facing Yamamoto. She fixed her hat so that it was properly worn.

"NAI-SU TO THE EXTREME, RUKIA!" Ryohei complimented (using Engrish, AKA the "naisu"), punching his fist in the air.

"Thanks," Rukia smirked, high five-ing the Sun Guardian.

"U-Um," a flustered Chrome tugged on the end of Rukia's sleeve, "I...thought that was amazing; t-that you could calm Cloud-san, I mean," She finished in her soft, innocent voice. **[1]**

Rukia seemed to be surprised for a moment before returning to her usual blank face, "Thanks." She turned around just in time to see Daemon Spade. "H-HOLY CRAP!" Rukia stumbled backwards from the shock, landing not so nicely on her bottom. "IT'S AN OLD-FASHIONED MUKURO!"

"Hmph, what are you talking about?" Daemon Spade narrowed his eyes, not exactly liking the fact that he was being compared to someone else.

"Daemon Spade...actually came?" Tsuna questioned, shocked.

"Kufufu **[1]**," Daemon Spade chuckled, "I only came because I heard that the Decimo had a Moon Guardian. Though I am sure that they are just as unfit as you were the last time I saw you."

Rukia twitched violently, "He reminds me so much of Mukuro..." She gritted her teeth in annoyance. Her annoyance slightly faded, however, as she noticed that Chrome was still clinging onto her sleeve. Said pineapple-hair styled girl was trembling in fright, not forgetting her earlier encounter with the first Mist Guardian.

The Vongola's Moon Guardian released a deep, long sigh before moving her hand in a "shoo" motion towards Daemon Spade. Her other hand was placed on top of Chrome's head, patting it gently.

Daemon Spade's eye twitched, although it went by unnoticed except for Giotto. "What?" He seethed at the disrespectful gesture.

"Go away," Rukia called out in a deadpan voice, her hand still telling him to "shoo". She glanced at Chrome from the corner of her eye before meeting the Vongola's First Mist Guardian's eyes. "She doesn't like you and won't be okay until you leave her alone."

"Don't," Daemon Spade started with a hiss, "tell me what to do." His Evil Lens (the Mist Vongola box weapon for those who don't know) moved until it was in front of him.

"Doesn't that thing only let you see through your opponent's illusions?" Rukia inquired. "I don't use illusions, so that weapon's kind of useless. Just saying."

Daemon Spade seemed to grind his teeth for a moment before chuckling. "Kufufu...maybe you are fit to be the Vongola's Moon Guardian." He turned to look at Giotto. "I will be going now." His gaze lingered on the shaking Chrome before he disappeared in mist flames.

"Yeah, that's right. Go running 'cause I'm just that fricking awesome," Rukia muttered under her breath, still irritated at the old-fashioned Mukuro clone. However, deep inside of herself, she was proud from receiving a compliment (somewhat) from such a person.

The Moon glanced downwards at the Mist, glad to see that she was slowly calming down now that Daemon Spade's presence was gone.

Rukia lowered herself to Chrome's eye-level, smirking. "Are you okay now?"

Chrome blinked her innocent eyes slowly before shyly nodding. "T-Thank you..." Her hands nervously fiddled with the skirt of her school uniform.

"No problem," Rukia shockingly gave a caring smile (although it was small), petting Chrome's head softly. She turned around to go talk to Hibari, but was cut off.

"Kufufu~..."

"F%^#)($*." Rukia swore, immediately recognizing the voice and identifying it as Mukuro's.

"I guess I must thank you for taking care of my little Chrome," Mukuro eerily smiled.

"I didn't do it for you."

"Hmm~...still. What would you like as a thank-you gift? Basket full of snakes? Or perhaps one with man-eating flowers?"

Rukia paled at Mukuro's suggestions. "N-No thank you."

"Kufufu~, but I must. It's courtesy, after all."

"...Screw you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**[1]- I dunno yet if Daemon Spade actually does have the same laugh as Mukuro or not (although he probably would've already by now), but yeah. Just deal with it if he doesn't. Doesn't really matter either way really... **

**Haha. :] It was fun writing that last part. ^^ Was it OOC for Mukuro or no? XP Well, if it is, I won't beat myself up for it. Although I usually would if I got a character OOC...this case is different though! D: **

**--Ruki**


	9. Chapter 6 Sorry for delay

**First of all~! Thanks to all of those who reviewed last chapter and the others. XD Somehow, I kept on forgetting to thank my reviewers until now...except for my regulars who I message with thanks :3. Anyway, on to the story 8D~!**

"Nn," Rukia grunted as she sat up from the hard, cold ground. "What happened? Man, I feel like Hibari tonfa-ed my head _at least_ 18 **{1}** times." She continued to grumble for a few more minutes while rubbing her head, hoping the pain would soon disappear.

"R-Ruki-san!" Mikado spluttered, his worry and surprise evident. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Rukia questioned, staring up at the famous trio as they stared down at _her_ in shock.

"YOU JUST GOT HIT BY A VENDING MACHINE, THAT'S WHY!" Kida exploded, aggravated that Rukia didn't seem to express much pain. "AND IT WASN'T EXACTLY EMPTY, EITHER."

"Uhh...so you _want_ me to be yelling and screaming in pain?" Rukia deadpanned after processing all Kida had shouted at her in her mind.

Kida was taken aback by this (and so were the other two, but you know), seeming to start calming down. "Well, no...but..." He drifted off. "ANRI!" The blond eccentric bowed with his arm stuck out in front of said girl, "Please say something that will get into this...person's head!"

"Um...are you okay, Ruki-san?" Anri meekly asked out of concern.

"SEE, RUKI? NOW WHAT DO YOU S-" Kida paused from his yelling after realizing what Anri asked instead of said. "Eh?" His confused expression was easily read on his face. "Wait, wait, wait...EHHH~?"

"Ah," Rukia pointed out, "Pretty sky tonight." A starry night sky hung above the teens, displaying the obvious.

"O-OI, RUKI!" Kida stuttered to get out, his pointer finger aimed at Rukia.

Rukia ignored him easily. "I'll be going home~," she announced in a singsong tone, somehow managing to maintain her usual monotone as well. "See ya," she waved backwards as she walked back towards the hotel she was staying in.

"WAIT!" Kida exclaimed, but Rukia only continued to saunter, appearing to not hear him.

Mikado sighed, "It's no use, Kida-kun. Ruki-san won't answer when he doesn't want to."

"Or come up with ridiculous, obviously fake, answers," Anri inputted, reminding the boys about Rukia's "OMGI'M**NOT**GAY" situation. "Anyway..." Anri shuffled her feet, "I need to go also." She started off jogging towards her place before beginning to walk at a moderate pace.

"Er...I need to go too," Mikado rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, Kida-kun." He also jogged off to where he was staying for the time being.

Kida stood silently, frozen for a few seconds. A cold breeze ruffled his hair and snapped him out of his daze simultaneously. "Did they just...leave me alone?"

…

"WHYYYY~?" Kida cried out in despair, kneeling on the ground. He started to bawl on the streets, attracting "What's wrong with him?" glances.

**-At Room 173 of Ikebukuro Hotel-**

"Chat-room, chat-room, chat-room," Rukia chanted as her laptop booted up. "YES, FINALLY!"

– _Rai has signed on._

– _Tanaka Tarou has signed on. _

_Kanra: Uwaaa~! That was so cool~. You two signed on at the same time!_

_Tanaka Tarou: Really? _

_Rai: Ah, that's pretty awesome. _

_Tanaka Tarou: Eh? Where's Setton-san? _

– _Setton has signed on._

_Rai: Yo._

_Tanaka Tarou: Hello Setton-san._

_Kanra: HIII~! _

_Setton: Ah, hello. _

_Have you heard of the Slasher rumors?_

_Kanra: Of course~. I also heard that some people think that the Dollars are behind it too!_

_Tanaka Tarou: I don't think that's it... _

_Rai: ...Slasher? _

_Kanra: Ahh~ you're really clueless aren't you, Rai-kun~? _

_Rai: ...I just don't gossip like you, Kanra-san. _

_Kanra: Hmph! _

_Tanaka Tarou: Please don't argue. ^^'' _

_Setton: The police are scary too! If you see them, run away immediately!_

_Rai: Eh...? Are you okay, Setton-san? _

_Setton: And you, Rai-san! Do you really not know about the Slasher? _

_Rai: I...think I remember now, though. Attacking individuals at night with a blade called 'Saika'...right?_

_Kanra: They've already settled down though~. The Slasher is old news now, sort of. _

_Tanaka Tarou: Already? That fast? _

_Kanra: Yeah~. Now people are chatti-_

_Rai: -cough- gossiping -cough- _

_Kanra: -twitch- As I was _saying_, now people are talking about how there's going to be a gang war! Between the Yellow Scarves, Slashers, and Dollars! _

_Tanaka Tarou: A war? I-Isn't that dangerous? _

_Rai: Tanaka-san...all wars are dangerous. _

_Setton: I agree with Tanaka-san! _

_Kanra: Hey~, what side are you guys on? Yellow Scarves, Slashers, or the Dollars? _

_Setton: I'm not sure..._

_Tanaka Tarou: I'm not sure either... _

_Rai: Dollars. _

_Setton/Tanaka Tarou/Kanra: EHHH~?_

_Rai: -shrug- I dunno, they just seem to be the best choice._

_Also_

_Yellow Scarves sounds boring. And Slashers is kind of cliché..._

_Kanra: HE~Y! You're not supposed to be choosing based on how cool the name sounds or anything!_

_Tanaka Tarou: -sweatdrop- Rai-san..._

_Rai: Hey, Tanaka-san. Are you the Dollars' creator? _

_Tanaka Tarou: EH~? That's not right at all! What would make you say that? _

_Rai: Ah...just a random guess. I'm bored and needed to say something that would spur some excitement. _

_Tanaka Tarou: That's...interesting. _

_Setton: Your way of thinking is intriguing, Rai-san. _

_Rai: Thanks. ;3_

_Kanra: Well, I think it's weird! HMPH. -crosses arms- _

_Rai: This is just a hunch, but... Kanra-san, is it your time of month? _

_Kanra: EHHHHH~? Are you saying that I'm PMSing? _

_Setton: Sorry. I have to leave now. _

– _Setton has signed off._

_****PRIVATE MESSAGE** Kanra to Rai**_

_**Kanra: Hey...say something like that again with that sassy mouth of yours, and I might just have to do something harmful to you, Ru~. Ki~. Kun~. **_

_****END PRIVATE MESSAGE** **_

_Rai: ...I have to go. _

– _Rai has signed off._

_Tanaka Tarou: Eh? _

_Kanra: Awww~. Why did Rai-kun leave? _

_Tanaka Tarou: Ah! It's time for me to sleep. I have school tomorrow. Bye Kanra-san! _

– _Tanaka Tarou has signed off._

_Kanra: I'm going too~. _

– _Kanra has signed off._

_'How did he find out?' _ Rukia rattled her brain, nervously fidgeting. _'At least he doesn't know that I'm a girl. ...I think.' _ She thought, gaining some relief. Rukia scanned her mental list of people that she had met in Ikebukuro. _'It can't be Mikado. "Kanra" acts nothing like him! I don't think he would even be able to act like that. With those reasons, it can't be Anri either.' _

_'Kida getting his revenge by freaking me out? No...I don't think he would go to _these _measures!' _The Vongola's Moon Guardian frantically tried to figure out who "Kanra" could possibly be. _'That guy with the creepy maroon eyes!' _Rukia realized. _'He looks like the type that's good at acting, so it wouldn't surprise me that he would use a female persona.' _

Rukia could feel the dread starting to run in her veins. To think that she went through the Kokuyo conflict, the Varia battles, and the Milliefiore/Byakuran battles...and here she was! Getting dreadful feelings after some "small" thing on the online chat-rooms!

_'Maybe...Ikebukuro really isn't some calm and peaceful city.' _Rukia smirked bitterly.

On some upstairs floor of the Yagiri Hospital **{2}**, Orihara Izaya sat on his leather couch, smirking victoriously.

"Nakano Ruki..." Izaya muttered, chuckling. Not too long after, his low chuckles turned into full, blown-out laughs.

_'I'll enjoy breaking you~.'_

****

**{1}- I was thinking of what random number to pick, and I wanted to pick one between 10 and 20. Then, I thought of Hibari and was like, "OMGITSHOULDTTLYBE18D00D." **

**{2}- I'm not EXACTLY sure where Izaya resides, but I think it's some random floor in the Yagiri Hospital. So...yeah. Correct me if I'm wrong. :3 **

**So what do you think? I, personally, am glad that this story isn't going to JUST be some random comical story. It's going to have some drama in there. Believable drama too, not just some random shit that poofs its way into the story and poofs its way out 3 seconds later.**

**By the way, in response to that one person's response (Sorry I can't remember the exact name XD)...Yes, Rukia does have an ego. Not a big one though...she was kidding when she said that one line.**

**Formspring me if you have any questions? :) (The link is in my profile.) **

**-Ruki**


	10. Chapter 7 Sorry, again

**Sorry for late update! But, eh…you should've expected this to happen sooner or later. I mean, I SUCK at updating. Plus, my last day of school isn't until the fricking 24****th****! And I was working on this one mini-project for English, and I still have my science finals project to do. No worries, it's not due 'til wayyy later. Wow, I sure rambled. ON TO THE STORY THEN! 8D**

_Kei0468: Hey, you guys have heard, right? The Yellow Scarves are attacking anyone that they suspect of being Dollars! _

Rukia could only blink at her laptop's flashing screen. She wasn't one of the Dollars, of course, but she was curious. That's why she suddenly decided to check out the chat-room used by the Dollars members. Rukia, technically, wasn't even allowed to attempt joining the Dollars since Tsuna had ordered (with the help of Reborn) her to not get involved with anything big.

Obviously, a gang war is big, especially in a city like Ikebukuro, and the Dollars was one of the gangs involved with the fighting and violence. Becoming one of its members would surely endanger you and attract those against the gang, leading to you possibly getting severely hurt. That chat entry that Rukia just read right now only encouraged this.

Well, Rukia's in the mafia, the most powerful mafia family by the way, so she doesn't really have to worry about the fighting. However, the fighting may lead to some suspicions. Who knows? Someone with an IQ close to 200 might figure some things out and later exploit her status in the mafia world.

Anyway, Rukia realized some time later that she was running low on her food supply. She had a sufficient amount of money with her (thanks to the Vongola), so she decided that she was finally going to have to get her lazy butt up and go to the store. Her cobalt, sleek cellphone vibrated as she was getting ready to head out.

_Baka Kida: wat r u doing rite nao?_

Rolling her eyes at Kida's irritating text talk, she replied, "_I'm going to go get some food from the store right now. I'm running out."_

_Baka Kida: y use prpr grmmr? its boring._

Rukia simply texted, "_…_"

_Baka Kida: well neway, y go 2 the store nao? its rlly l8; 22:00 __**{1}**_

The Vongola Moon Guardian texted back, swiftly pressing the phone's buttons. "_Why is it such a big deal?"_

_Baka Kida: scari ppl r out there u kno? & the gang war 2. ppl mite attk u_

"_I'll be fine." _

_Baka Kida: … wan me 2 go w u? 3 ill protect u~~ (no, im not gy, jus a concerned frend)_

"…_No thanks." _With that, Rukia closed her cellphone before slipping it back into her pocket where it belonged. It vibrated once more, but Rukia ignored it as it eventually became silent.

Walking out in the dark streets of a city like Ikebukuro isn't exactly a smart thing to do. But then again, Rukia isn't smart either. She may be intelligent, but she's not really that smart. She has the brains, but she doesn't know how (or rather, prefers not to) to use them.

That's…probably why a couple of thugs donning yellow accessories decided to ambush the admittedly retarded girl. Then again, she looks like a guy. They probably wouldn't have done that if she looked more like a girl. …Right, moving on.

"Hey," the "leader" of the thugs sauntered up to Rukia, "Are you one of the Dollars?" He grinned with a cigarette in his mouth. Rukia's nose scrunched up from the familiar smell of smoke.

"Not at all," She said nonchalantly, bringing her hands into her shoulder bag, slipping intricately designed gloves out of them. The Yellow Scarves, she assumed, thugs didn't notice, however. If they did, _maybe _they might've recognized the Vongola crest embedded onto the gloves **{2}**. Or maybe not. Rukia doubted that the Vongola would've liked to be known by a lot of non-mafia involved individuals.

"Che," the leader grunted, spitting out his cigar before grounding it down into the earth with his leather shoe. "Yeah, right. Liar."

"No, seriously, dude. I'm not one of the Dollars," Rukia deadpanned, holding her glove-clad hands up in a "surrender" pose.

"_Dude?_" the ugl—thug leader snapped. "Listen, kid. This ain't America or anythin'. It's Japan."

"…But people say 'dude' in Japan, too, right?" Rukia's question seemed to be more of a statement since it was lacking the questioning tone.

The poor (eh, not really) guy twitched and finally had enough of it.

"GET HIM!" He ordered, pointing at Rukia with a random baseball bat (god knows _where_ he hid it).

The other goons that were with him let out a roaring cheer before stampeding over to Rukia. They all lifted their dominate arm, holding whatever weapon they had (or just their fist for some) before going in for the "kill".

Rukia lifted her hands, preparing to take on the hits and stop them before they got to anywhere else on her body besides her hands.

"Hey." Rukia heard from behind her. She turned around to glance at their visitor. There, in that place, was that blonde bartender guy that she had met once before. The one that threw a vending machine at that Izaya guy and she had gotten away… Gosh, now that she thought back to it, she realized what an idiot she had been.

"15 against 1 isn't really fair, you know?" Shizuo grinned; a grin that could only be worn by those who loved fighting. "Unless it's me, of course."

'…_Talk about a kickass entrance,'_ Rukia thought. _'Kyoya has those too, and sometimes Tsuna. Actually, I think everyone has had their chance at a kickass entrance but me! Man, this bites. …Haha, bites. Kyoya. Haha. …Well, wasn't that lame.'_

Finally snapping out of her weird and totally random mental moment, Rukia lifted her head to look at Shizuo pwning (I am sorry, but there was no other officially English word that could be used in that space) those guys that had tried to gang up (literally) on her.

"Hey," Shizuo spoke up after he beat up all those guys, taking only about 15 seconds or so, "Let me see those gloves."

"Er…" Rukia reluctantly showed Shizuo her gloves, feeling like they were on display or something. Shizuo seemed to examine them for a moment, being all analyzing and stuff like that.

'_That's an interesting symbol,'_ Shizuo thought as he stared at a steel blue version of the Vongola emblem. A deep ocean blue colored metal covered the fingertips of the glove as well. The glove's fabric was something similar to black leather, except that it was thinner.

"…They're cool." Shizuo bluntly complimented, although the way he said that with no feelings had Rukia doubting whether it really was a compliment or not.

"…Thanks, I guess…?" Rukia awkwardly expressed her gratitude, unsure of herself.

"Go back home already or something," Shizuo's hand made a "shoo" gesture, annoying Rukia without him knowing.

"Excuse me?" Rukia's sarcastic tone was anything but polite.

Shizuo glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "You heard me. If you keep on going to wherever the hell you were going, then you'll just encounter even more of these assholes." He motioned towards the unconscious bodies slumped on the ground.

Rukia inwardly winced. _'Vulgar language, much?'_

"…Fine." Rukia relented, turning back in her route. She strolled her way back to her hotel's location while Shizuo stared at her back for a moment before looking away.

Suddenly remembering her texting conversation with Kida, Rukia slipped a hand into her pocket to take out her phone. Flipping it open, she wasn't surprised at the 3 new text messages from Kida.

_Baka Kida: oi r u rlly goin by urself?_

_Baka Kida: h3110~~?_

_Baka Kida: D; answr plz? _

Rukia sighed before texting, "_Don't worry. I'm back at my place. All 'safe', so just leave me alone now.' _

Not even a minute later, Rukia's cellphone vibrated, notifying her with a new text message.

_Baka Kida: tats g00d ^-^ well bye-bye, im going 2 sleep~ sweet dreams~ 3_

Rukia stared at her phone's glowing screen for a moment before smirking. _"Sure. You too. ;P"_

Covering herself with midnight blue blankets and sheets, she groaned as her phone vibrated again.

_Baka Kida: =) u no, tat ";P" makes me think sumthing kinky~~_

Growling in anger, Rukia didn't even bother to reply this time. With her face planted into her pillow and her phone loosely held in her hand, the Vongola's Moon finally conked out.

_Bzz._

_Baka Kida: jk~ 3 …r u a girl? im subconsciously putting 3's in my txts 2 u…'n' i uslly dun do tat 4 guyz_

_Bzz._

_Baka Kida: …i cant go 2 sleep! ruki, help me~! D8_

****

**{1}- Japan doesn't use the AM and PM stuff, so… **

**{2}- No, it's not the same thing as Tsuna. You'll have to wait to see what Rukia can do with her gloves. ;3 **

***sigh* D000d…since I'm not used to using txt tlk, I had some serious trouble typing Kida's texts. Seriously. And, hm? What's dis? ;D Kida almost thinking that maybe our dear Ruki's a girl? xD **

**SHIZUO MAKES AN ENTRANCE, YO. 8D Hope this satisfies those of my readers that are also dedicated Shizuo fangirlies. ;3**

**-Ruki**

**Got any questions? Formspring me. (Link in profile)**


	11. Chapter 8

**Well, here are the pairing poll results: **

**Hibari-13**

**Izaya-12**

**Shizuo-6**

**Mukuro-5**

**Yamamoto-4**

**Tsuna, Enma, Fran, and Xanxus-3**

**Kida and Gokudera-2**

**Mikado and Bel-1**

**I'm kinda surprised that Xanxus actually got that many votes…Haha, there's a pretty wide gap between Hibari&Izaya with the others… With these results, it's gonna be HibarixOC. Of course, the others will have their chance in the spotlight too…I think. But only the top 5 winners, meaning Izaya, Shizuo, Mukuro, and Yamamoto. That's besides Hibari since….well duh. **

****

O~kay, so this wasn't exactly what Rukia expected… she expected a plain, normal day. Instead she found this mysterious person (a woman, she noted, noticing the person's chest -cough cough-) standing outside of her door. This person was dressed in pretty much all black. The only part of her that wasn't black was yellow on her motorbike helmet. Rukia couldn't see the person's eyes, her curiosity rising.

Looking at the person's ride behind them, a sudden thought struck Rukia's mind. Maybe this person was the rumored Black Rider? It seemed pretty likely after all she had heard about said person. If he/she was, however, then how was it possible for them to be wearing a helmet if they didn't have a head? Granted, Rukia has seen other weird things that were on par with this.

"Um…" Rukia started off uneasily, unlike herself, "May I help you?"

The supposed Black Rider typed on her phone, "You're Nakano Ruki, right?"

"Y-Yeah," Rukia confirmed. "Why?"

"Have you noticed anything about your friends? Mikado, Anri, and Kida?"

"They seem like there's some sort of tension between them…and they haven't really been hanging out with each other lately," Rukia murmured, rubbing her chin.

The Black Rider stood silently, patiently waiting for Rukia to understand.

"WAIT! Don't tell me," Celty (I'm tired of saying Black Rider) looked at Rukia's wide eyes in amusement, "Mikado's like the Dollars leader or something while Kida's the leader of the Yellow Scarves! It's kinda obvious with Kida…I mean, he dyed his hair blonde and all…"

Celty nodded, confirming that Rukia's assumptions were, indeed, correct. Her fingers swiftly moved around her phone's buttons, typing, "Do you know about Anri?"

Rukia quirked an eyebrow, "…No? What should I know? I can guess after my assumptions, but I don't know in detail or anything…"

"I see. Come with me then, please," Celty motioned towards her motorbike. Rukia's slate gray eyes sparkled at the sight of the gorgeous, in Rukia's opinion, ride. Her eyes widened as Celty conjured up a black motorbike helmet from what seemed to be black…smoke? For some reason, it seemed to remind Rukia of the Vongola's Dying Will Flames.

Deciding to shrug that off and think about it more later, Rukia took the helmet and wore it, jumping onto Celty's motorbike.

****

**I cut it off really short, but this isn't the real chapter 8, I guess… The next update of this story will be the last chapter, and after that will be an epilogue, or rather, aftermath kinda thingie. Sooo~…yeah. I didn't want to update suddenly with the last chapter without any notice, so I cut it off short. –A- Lame idea, I know. I just can't keep on typing the story in this document for some reason. O.o *big sigh* Turns out that this story didn't really have romance~… (Just so you know, I –WILL- be doing that side-story…and maybe a Season 2/Sequel of this story will come out…)**


	12. FINAL CHAPTER!

**This is the last chapter~… ;w; Of Season 1 of this story, anyway. :P If Season 2 of Durarara! comes out, then I'll start a sequel if I have the time.. Geez, I totally forgot that DRRR! was going to come out with the last episode, so I was expecting to write a few more chapters, but I guess not. xD **

****

***During Rukia and Celty's Riding* **

Izaya looked down from the upstairs window of the Yagiri Hospital, noticing something interesting. He watched as Celty, the Black Rider, vroom by **{1}** with a passenger on board. They sure seemed like they were in a hurry of some sort.

The devious information broke glanced back at his laptop, which he had used recently for research. He smirked before bursting into full-out laughter.

"HAHAHA, who would have believed that Nakano Ruki would actually turn out to be a girl, Nakano Rukia? Better yet, for her to be one of the highest-ranked members of the Vongola, the most influential mafia families!" Izaya slightly calmed down from his hysterics, "Who would have expected…" He continued to chuckle under his breath, ignoring the fact that Namie was staring at him weirdly.

"I should be used to this by now…" Namie sighed, muttering. She paused to take a sip from her coffee.

***Back to Rukia***

"Uh, Celty-san? (Celty had told Rukia her real name while they were riding)" Rukia questioned. Celty turned her head (okay, she doesn't have a head, but… w-well, you know what I mean) just the slightest bit, signaling that she was listening. "Where exactly…are we going?"

Relieving her motorbike of her grip for a moment, Celty typed into her phone, "The apartment that I live in. Shinra and your friend Anri are there."

"Shinra…?" Rukia murmured, tilting her head. "Who's that?"

At this question, Celty pressed keys on her phone furiously before flashing the screen in Rukia's face. "He's a weird, perverted doctor who likes to dissect anything!"

"U-Uh, okay then…" Rukia trailed off, shivering at the fact that this Shinra guy reminded her a bit of Shamal.

Celty seemed sheepish before she typed some more, "But…you can still trust him. Don't worry, if he does anything, I'll stop him."

Rukia's freaked out expression suddenly melted into a grin, one that someone would have after winning a prize. "You like him, don't you~?"

Celty was obviously flustered, "T-That's…You have it all wrong! H-He's just… a-anyway, we're here!" The infamous Black Rider took hastened steps toward the plain apartment complex. Rukia followed with a faltering grin as she remembered the situation.

"C-Celty~!" A cry of despair was heard from one of the apartment rooms. Rukia immediately assumed that this was Shinra, since…well, who else would it be, really? He sure sounded like he was in trouble though.

"Tell me where Nakano Rukia is," an all-too-familiar voice hissed. The Vongola's Moon Guardian paled to a shade of white like a blank piece of paper as she recognized whose voice had spoken.

"S-Shinra-san…Stranger-san…" Anri's meek voice was somehow heard through the wooden door.

Rukia immediately sauntered into the room, almost slamming the door open. Celty followed with a confused aura as she never remembered there being any other male besides Shinra in their apartment room(s).

Now, this was a sight to see.

Shinra had a scared shitless expression on as he tried moving away from Hibari as much as he could. He was backed up so far into the couch that he was almost about to fall off. Hibari was standing only a meter away from Shinra, while Anri was in the middle of the two, arms spread out in an attempt to stop Hibari.

Seeing Anri so dangerously close to Hibari ignited a flame inside of Rukia. At any moment, Hibari could whip out his tonfas and bash Anri's head in, and Rukia really didn't want her only girl friend injured in any way. Celty didn't really count since… well, Hibari wouldn't have a head to bash in anyways. Also, Rukia was pretty sure that Celty could defend herself in a way that Hibari would be stunned enough so she wouldn't get hurt. After all, she did have that weird black smoke stuff.

"Kyoya…" Rukia growled, immediately dragging Hibari's attention towards her. She opened her mouth to say something else, but was immediately interrupted as Hibari took a swing at her with his tonfas. Rukia slightly leaned back to evade the attack while slipping on her gloves at the same time.

Hibari's second swing was caught by Rukia as she gritted her teeth from the force. Hibari must've been _really _pissed.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia demanded, glaring into Hibari's sharp eyes. Celty, Anri, and Shinra watched with stunned faces.

Bad idea.

Hibari sent a piercing glare back, the anger in it 10x fold of Rukia's. "Didn't that Sawada Tsunayoshi tell you?" He scoffed, "Your vacation's over."

"A-Already?" Rukia yelped from the sudden addition of force that Hibari applied to his weapons. Noticing that he was readying another attack, Rukia pressed one of her finger caps on her left glove, releasing tightened orihalcum strings from hidden departments on her gloves. She controlled them so that they wrapped around Hibari's arms, preventing him from attacking her any more. **(Well, wasn't that an epic fail of an explanation for Rukia's weapon. Uh…you guys get what I mean though, right? ^^;;) **

At this, Shinra's jaw dropped. (Not Celty since she doesn't have a jaw to drop and Anri didn't outwardly show her surprise.)

"I…I'm going to get Mikado," Celty typed into her phone before leaving on her motorbike, wanting to avoid the situation.

Hibari's eyes narrowed before he smirked, allowing his arms to drop by his sides. "So you haven't totally been slacking," he remarked.

"W-Wait," Shinra gulped as Hibari turned to shoot a glare at him, but continued anyway, "What's going on?"

"I-I…I want to know too, Ruki-san!" Anri started off whispering before raising her voice.

"First off, my real name is Rukia," Rukia revealed, "I'm a girl, too."

"G-GIRL?" Shinra directed a shaky pointer finger towards Rukia, "B-But your hair…!"

"So?" Rukia asked nonchalantly, shrugging. "Girls can have short hair too, you know."

"B-But…"

Suddenly, Shizuo stumbled out from one of the rooms that Shinra and Celty had under their name. "Where…" Shizuo started off in a quiet mutter before shouting, "Where's that Kida Masaomi? I'll kill the Kida Masaomi that ordered this!" At the word "this", he motioned towards his severely injured body that was recovering now, thanks to Shinra.

"Kida…" Anri and Rukia murmured at the same time.

"There's no way Kida ordered that upon you, Shizuo-san," Rukia stated firmly. "He's not that type of person."

"A~ra?" Shizuo scowled, "Who else would then?"

"…"

"I think Celty knows who!" Shinra butted in, holding up a finger like he was saying something smart.

"Anri," Rukia tapped Anri's shoulder gently, "I think we should go find Kida."

"Nakano," Hibari called. Rukia turned slightly, looking at him. He tossed a key to her that she recognized all too well.

"This…" Rukia had a surprised look on her face.

"It's in the parking lot of this apartment complex," Hibari bluntly explained. "Now hurry up and finish your business before I bite you to death."

Smirking, Rukia said in a singsong tone, "Hai~." She turned to Anri, grabbing the shyer girl's arm gingerly. "Let's go, Anri."

The two girls ran out to the parking lot where Rukia's precious motorbike rested. Now Shinra and Hibari were all alone… Well, except for Shizuo who was, at the moment, cursing and so much more in the bathroom as one of his injuries had opened up once again.

"S-So," Shinra attempted to make small talk, laughing nervously.

"Don't talk to me," Hibari effectively stabbed Shinra with one of his deadly glares. With those last few words, he strolled out of the room and apartment.

"Hop on Anri," Rukia climbed onto the motorbike, revving the engine. She handed her a helmet for her safety, already wearing one of her own.

Said girl did hop onto the motorbike as Rukia rode speedily off into the night, trying to spot any blond hair.

"Um…R-Ruki-san…" Anri tugged onto Rukia's sleeve. "I think I know where Kida-kun is."

"Where?" Rukia inquired. Anri whispered into her ear about the whereabouts of the Yellow Scarves' hideout. _'Hey!_ Rukia suddenly realized, _'This could be my chance at a kickass entrance—whoa, thoughts straying off there.' _

They had finally arrived at the warehouse-like place. Unfortunately, the doors were sealed shut. _'That won't be a problem anymore,_ Rukia noted, watching as Anri pulled a katana out from her hand. A sort of reddish glow radiated off from it. Rukia immediately concluded that Anri was the leader of the Slashers, and that the katana was Saika.

Observing the doors as they came crashing down from Anri's slash, all emotion dropped from Rukia's face from the sight in front of her. Kida having his head almost completely drenched in blood wasn't exactly a pleasant sight.

"What are you doing?" Rukia demanded in an icy, cold voice.

An ugly-looking blond guy (the leader of the rebelling Yellow Scarves, Rukia assumed) smirked, "What does it look like? We're beating some sense into our so-called leader!"

Rukia's eyes sharpened and narrowed. Swiftly, she sent strings out of her gloves and manipulated them in a way so that they would wrap around the ugly guy, preventing him from harming Kida any further.

"R-Ruki…?" Kida weakly questioned, although he was ignored.

"W-What?" The guy frantically attempted to cut the string but to no success. "W-Wait, I know you! You're that kid that we tried ambushing on the streets that one late night!"

"Really?" Rukia smirked, "I don't remember that…oh wait! You mean you're that stupid buffoon that Shizuo-san saved me from? Although I didn't really need the saving…"

"B-Buffoon?" Horada (screw this, I don't want to keep on typing, "The guy" over and over.) screeched. "I'll show you buffoon-!"

Rukia tightened the strings so that they cut into Horada's clothes and skin. "What was that?" She asked innocently. It was probably partially Hibari's fault that she turned out like this…

"G-Guys, help me!"

Rukia snorted, watching as Horada's goons attempted to cut the strings like Horada had once before. "That won't work, you know. Those strings are made of orihalcum, the toughest metal in the world."

It was then that Celty came zooming in with Mikado on her motorbike.

"Ah, good timing," Rukia chimed. "Mikado, you and Anri bring Kida to the hospital, alright? Celty-san, can you drive them there?"

"W-Wait, R-Ruki," Kida gasped for oxygen, "W-What…"

Rukia took silent steps towards Kida before placing her hand on his head, making sure that she wasn't touching his injury, "Don't worry about it for now. Oh yeah, and by the way…" She leaned in to whisper into Kida's ear, "You guessed right, I am a girl."

Kida's eyes widened in shock before he let out a chuckle, "Heh. Guess my woman radar is always right, then~."

Rukia allowed just the tiniest bit of a smile to slip onto her face before she softly whispered, "Yeah." The Vongola's Moon Guardian straightened her back, before glancing at Mikado and Anri. "Get him to the hospital as fast as you can."

"B-But!" Mikado and Anri protested. Mikado continued, "Y-You can't go against all of these people here…"

Rukia sweatdropped, "You didn't notice?" She gestured towards the Yellow Scarves who were fighting some hidden Yellow Scarves. "That Kadota guy…he got some of his friends, Dollars members, to disguise themselves as the Yellow Scarves. Pretty clever," Rukia smirked, "but that Horada guy was pretty stupid anyways, so he didn't really have to be so careful about it."

"HEY!" Horada yelled, still bounded with the strings from Rukia's gloves.

Rukia blatantly ignored him, continuing to talk to Anri and Mikado. "You guys should better be going."

The pair nodded reluctantly before darting over to Kida and gently lifting him onto Celty's motorbike. It was difficult to find a way for all of them to fit, but they did.

Rukia looked around at Kadota and his friends who were fighting the rebelling Yellow Scarves who were actually the Blue Squares. She sighed, _Too bad I couldn't bring out my box weapon… then again, it wouldn't be a secret if I did and I'd probably get yelled at by Reborn…'_ Rukia shuddered from the thought of being yelled at the hitman baby.

"OI…" A familiar, rough voice seethed. "Where's that Horada guy?" Huh. Apparently Shinra found out who had really ordered the attack on Heiwajima Shizuo from Celty and told said beast. Rukia rotated her body to look at the bartender, eyebrow rising at the [super] huge street sign that he was carrying in his grip.

Rukia pointed at said retarded thug, making no sound. She released her strings from his figure, but Horada didn't make the attempt to run away. Instead, he stood in place, legs buckling from underneath him.

Shizuo grinned with malice before hurling the street sign at the guy while Rukia moved as far away as she could while staying in the warehouse.

She blinked two or three times before mumbling, "…Sweet."

Completely ignoring the body that was sprawled out across the dirtied floor, Rukia sauntered over to Shizuo's tall figure.

"Nice," she commented, raising a hand. _'Come on, don't leave me hanging…'_ Rukia mentally twitched as Shizuo lazily blinked for a few moments.

He grinned once again, this time without malice, before raising his hand to meet Rukia's in a classic high-five. "Thanks."

"Seriously, though? I mean, didn't you get shot in the leg, arm, _and_ stomach or something?"

"…I've always had a tough body."

"Ah. Dude, you are _so _beast."

"…What?"

The pair who had a huge difference in their heights continued their conversation, seemingly not noticing that they had walked out of the Yellow Scarves' hideout and off to who-knows-where.

****

**{1}- Haha. Vroom vroom vroooo~m. :3**

**Aha. I…don't know about you guys, but I loved that Rukia and Shizuo conversation at the end. ._. Anyways, next update will be the epilogue. By the way, that will be told in Mikado's POV. Sooo~…yeah. **

**;w; I miss Kida. Wahhhhhh~~. I dunno, but I thought that he was fricking awesome (more than he is already) when he was chatting online as Bakyura. He just seemed even cooler for some reason. XD *sigh* Depending on how DRRR! Season 2 (if they do make one) goes, then I'll probably make a sequel to this story (VM:I Season 2! :O) where the Vongola Family comes to Ikebukuro along with Rukia when she visits back or something. ^^ **

**!The epilogue will probably come out soon since it will be pretty short…!**

**-Ruki/Yoru (I'm gonna miss this story as I have to focus on working on my summer English assignment, which is to write an original story. Just so you know, I completely fail at writing original stories, more than I do for writing fanfiction.) **


	13. Epilogue

**;w; I can't believe this is gonna be the end…but it is! Wahhhhh~! I also have some summer assignment stuff to do! MOU. The side-story will be a drabble series by the way. Drabbles are just less of a hassle, and they don't require as much effort. So it would be easier for me to get those out while I work on my summer stuff.**

**Well…here's the epilogue. From Mikado's POV.**

****

Several days later, Masaomi and Mikajima Saki disappeared together. He submitted a letter to the school, saying he was leaving, and then vanished.

Ruki-san…he…well, she left a letter for me, Anri, and Masaomi before she had left, her vacation over and finished. It gave us all the explanations and details we needed…and they shocked us. We didn't expect him to be a girl and part of the most famous mafia family, the Vongola. But…we still thought of her the same way, with a few minor changes.

The everyday life that had been the three of us, four eventually, changed. But the town is the same as always.

Will our lost everyday life never return to us?

But there's one thing I learned. The Dollars are the town, itself. A lot of people arrive, and a lot of people leave, never in the same colors. Just like Ruki-san and Masaomi…

Something is always happening.

People are hating each other, loving each other, becoming friends, and drifting apart.

In the same way a town exists, so long as there are people, the Dollars will continue to exist.

_- - Tanaka Tarou has signed on._

_Tanaka Tarou: Hello._

_Setton: Hello!_

_Saika: Hi._

_Rai: Yo._

_Tanaka Tarou: Oh! There's someone new here._

_Bakyura: Hi! I'm Bakyura._

_Bakyura: Kanra-san invited me!_

_Setton: Ehhh~? I met him over the net. Did you? _

_Rai: Kanra-san's annoying… _

_Bakyura: No, I know him IRL._

_Kanra: He's someone I know from work. At least on the surface. Kyaa!_

_Rai: Tch. What a lie… And that "Kyaa!"…what's up with that?_

_Kanra: What was that?_

_Bakyura: When are you going to die, Kanra-san? _

_Rai: I agree~._

_Bakyura: See, see! I have a supporter!_

_Kanra: That was harsher than expected!_

_Saika: That's awful…_

_Bakyura: I'm sorry~. Kanra-san's just such an ass. I had to!_

_Rai: Once again, I agree. Saika-san, there's no reason to have pity for that person._

**PRIVATE MESSAGE TO _RAI_ AND _BAKYURA_ FROM _TANAKA TAROU_**

_Tanaka Tarou: Um, Rai-san, Bakyura-san… Sorry if I'm mistaken… Ruki-san? Masaomi? Is it you two? If you'd say…If you'd say something, I'd appreciate it._

**END PRIVATE MESSAGE**

_Kanra: We know each other in person. Tell them what a great guy I am!_

_Rai: Caught~. Kanra, you're really a guy._

_Bakyura: √3._

_Kanra: Huh?_

_Bakyura: If you were to give him a number, it'd be √3._

_Kanra: Do you mean I'm so beautiful, no real number can express me?_

_Rai: Are you hinting that you're possibly gay, Kanra? _

_Kanra: Ah, shut up~! Mou~._

_Bakyura: It means, "Still too difficult for elementary schoolers, so you shouldn't show it to them."_

_Rai: Heh, nice one, dude. _

My eyes shined. _'It's them!'_ I thought.

_Bakyura: Oh, I'm sorry. I've got to go._

_Setton: Bye!_

_Saika: Goodnight!_

_Kanra: Later!_

_Rai: See ya later, fellow Kanra-hater~! _

_Kanra: Hey!_

_Tanaka Tarou: Um, Bakyura-san. Please come again. You're welcome here!_

_Bakyura: I will! Bye!_

_Setton: Night!_

_Kanra: Good night!_

_Rai: Just beat Kanra up if he appears in your nightmares!_

_Bakyura: I will! _

_Kanra: Mou, why won't you stop that~?_

_- - Bakyura has signed off._

I minimized the window that the chatroom was in.

A place to go home to… A lost everyday… They existed on the net.

Looking back, I don't quite get it. Anyway, it would change my life. But in a way, nothing changed at all. It was at the same time, very, very strange, but also the sort of thing that could happen to anyone.

Here in Ikebukuro…

****

**ZEE END! ;A; For those of you who don't know, IRL means "in real life". **

**Geez, the epilogue ended up taking more time than I thought it would…but it's still short. It's about half of one of my regular chapters, surprisingly… **

**For those of you who don't know, Ruki is basically the only person who uses the word, "dude", really… and her bitter and snarky comments were things that Mikado knew that she used. That's how he could tell that "Rai" had shown him that he/she was really Rukia.**

***big sigh* I'll really miss this story… hopefully I'll somehow find the time to make a Season 2/Sequel to it even if a Season 2 of DRRR! comes out…But I'm not sure.**

**Look out for my side-story that's about Rukia and Hibari's childhood! It'll be a new story published on here, and a drabble series!**

**Sayounara~! /waves**

**-Ruki/Yoru**


End file.
